<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hugs from Behind by Skyland2704</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238577">Hugs from Behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyland2704/pseuds/Skyland2704'>Skyland2704</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Songfic Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplanes and Airports, Confessions, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Havana, Inspired by a Camila Cabello Song, Sky/Z, Space patrol delta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyland2704/pseuds/Skyland2704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Z's off to Havana, and she reminisces about her relationship with a special guy, who she left behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Delgado/Sky Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Songfic Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hugs from Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah! I've been trying to make a fluffy fic for a long, LONG time, and it's SO HARD *insert crying emoji* and well this is all I got! Hope you like it! Roughly based on Camila Cabello's song Havana, so I added it (with the lyrics) into the SPD Songfic Series!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hey</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Havana, ooh na-na (Ayy, ayy)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (Oh, ayy, ayy)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (Oh no)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Oh, but my heart is in Havana (Ayy)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>There’s something bout his manners(Ayy)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Havana, ooh na-na</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth Delgado sat in the airplane, disappointed, sad and miserable. She had just left her... whatever... back in NewTech City, while she herself was flying to Havana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had they been? Friends? Well, friends didn’t know what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>tasted</span>
  </em>
  <span> like. They had something so much more than just friendship... But they had never really talked about what they had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered this morning, when he had woken her up, with a short kiss on her forehead, and had already prepared her breakfast in bed. With puppy dog eyes, he settled beside her, and watched her eat, saying he would have some later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you have to go?” he asked, in the most fake miserable voice he could conjure up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do have to go” she replied, her voice sensing his fake tone, and feeling flustered. Was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>Joking</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She was dead serious! She was actually feeling upset, and sad that she was going away, leaving him and everything behind, for god knows how many days!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>He didn't walk up with that "how you doin'?" (Uh)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>(When he came in the room)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>He said there’s a lot of girls I can do with (Uh)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>(But I can't without you)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And here he was, with his fake voice, and puppy dog eyes, it made her flare up. But she didn’t say anything more. She didn’t want to leave with them fighting. He was the best thing that had happened to him in the past one year. She tried to control her frustration, as he watched her eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, you have so many girlfriends Sky, you can replace me easily” she said, still peeved, “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of girls I can do with” he had told her, and she felt her hopes that he had some more feelings for him, crash and burn, but they were reignited the next moment, when he added, “But I can’t without you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she had spent all morning, trying to extract the words from him, but to no avail. He was just too tough. She didn’t know what else to do, so finally, with a heavy heart, and a mind asking a million unanswered questions, she had left for the airport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky Tate was something unique, she reflected. She had never seen someone like him. There was something about his manners, the way he talked, that just perfect pitch in his laugh, that playful look in his eyes, when he was close to her. When she had first met him, she had thought of him as a snob, someone who couldn’t keep their ego in check. But then she had ended up in the same squad as him, and gotten to know him better. And everything had slowly changed after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Sky had been a little pissed when he had first met her, anyone would be if a street rat joins a team of elite police officers, who have been training for the positions for years on end. But as he also got to know her, he realised she was not just a street rat, but so much more. He had told this to her on countless occasions, compliments like, “When I first met you, i had completely misjudged you…” and “It’s funny how differently I think of you now,” He had opened his mind to her, and he liked this new person who had invaded his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been friends first, and then Jack had left SPD, and both of them found themselves in a strange situation. Sky had lost someone who challenged his every move, and in the process made him better, while Z had lost her brother, someone to look out for her, even though she didn’t need him to. And the two slowly sat together, talking, trying to fill the void. Trying to find in each other what they had with Jack. Z started challenging Sky, the way she knew Jack would, and Sky started looking out for Z the way Jack did. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>I knew him forever in a minute (Hey)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>(That summer night in June)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>And papa says he got malo in him (Uh)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>He got me feelin' like</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew him forever, in a minute... That summer night in June. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked... They talked a LOT, but slowly, the talks turned into something more intimate. Especially from that day, back in June, when he pulled her to himself, and into a bruising kiss. She loved the feel of his callous hands on her body, she loved the feel of him. It was magical, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kisses also slowly escalated into more extreme, and dirtier activities. Activities that ended with them squished closely in a broom closet, their clothes on the floor, or with their respective roommates getting kicked out of the rooms for complete nights. But through it all, they remained friends. They rarely ever talked about what they were to each other. They just did whatever they did, even though everyone else disapproved. Jack said he was using her, Syd said he’d break her heart, Bridge said don’t go for it. Similar things were said to him, by the same people, because nobody thought that Sky and Z were a couple that’d ever work out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were they even a couple?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent a little too much time together, being a little too close, and intimate all the time. He really cared about her, holding her through the nights, calming her during the day. She cared for him too, soothing him, calming him, making him smile. They did love each other, but they never said it now... did they? </span>
  <span>Neither of them actually came out and </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> they'd fallen for each other. After all, it wasn't really in their natures, and the truth was, they figured their love spoke for itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Z wanted some sort of explanation for what they were, she never pressured him or anything. It was okay, whatever they were, and she felt afraid at times, that if she asked him, or told him, or anything, it would mess everything up. It would mess up their strange relationship, and it’d mess up all they had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then this transfer order came. Z was being deployed for a special mission, out here, in Havana, Cuba, to bring down a drug racket. Z didn’t  want to leave, and Sky didn’t seem too interested, whether she left or not. BUT that, she felt, was just his cool boy </span>
  <span>façade</span>
  <span>, and that on the inside, he was also feeling really bad about her leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oooh-oooh-ooh, I knew it when I met him</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>I loved him when I left him</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Got me feelin' like</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Oooh-oooh-ooh, and then I had to tell him</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>I had to go, oh na-na-na-na-na</b>
</p><p>
  <span>This was why maybe, the night before she had left, the previous night, that he had arranged a full evening for her. There was dinner, which was followed by some theatre show, during which the two made out in the backseat. Then Sky took her back, and the two spent the night in frenzied lovemaking. They slept for less than two hours that night, staying up talking after they had done it all. Then she had drifted off resting her head on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>I knew I was there when I read the sign</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>(Welcome to La Yuma)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>His words, “I can’t, without you” rang through her ears again and again, as she walked through, and ultimately out of the airport, lost in her thoughts, incoherent of the world around her, when she suddenly felt hands wrapping around her waist from behind, and she felt alerted, what the? And almost turned around to punch whoever had had this audacity, when she felt his head rest against her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>I knew it was him when he hugged from behind</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>(It gets me every time)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>He's put in work, but it's in the streets</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her lips, and let out a happy, hearty laugh, “Sky”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Havana sweetheart” his husky voice spoke from behind. This was one of his signature hugs-from-behind, it got her every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sky what are you doing here?” her voice was elated, but the question was serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Don't you like me being here?” he asked, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, but how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got posted here before you did. I was the one who got you posted with me” Sky said, a bright smile on his face, as he turned Z to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted some alone time, for the two of us, some time without those idiots bothering us, telling us that we won’t work out.” he then cupped her cheeks, to look deeply into her eyes, and then kissed her, “So I asked Cruger to post both of us out of NewTech City for some time, and he said there was a mission in Havana, and well, here we are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did WHAT?” she was having a hard time comprehending this, “and How did you reach here before me? You saw me off at the airport!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I did, and then I took a flight out to Havana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how did you reach before me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had a connecting flight, mine was direct... I had Kat book it like this,” Sky grinned,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell? You made me wait for two hours at DETROIT AIRPORT COMPLETELY OUT OF THE WAY just so you could reach here before me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AND surprise you” he was still smiling his slick smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHY?” she was a little irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t want to tell you that I love you without doing something totally radical and extreme” He said, happily. Z’s heart stopped at his words, “Did you just say you love me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did” he said, then looked a little anxious, “is that okay? I mean you’ve never said anything about it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, Sky, it’s absolutely amazing” she replied, her face stretched to the max in a smile, “I love you too! I never said it, because I was afraid you didn't love me back”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(He said, "girl, can you ride?")</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>And this is the part that my daddy told me</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>He got me feelin' like</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, I really do” he said, and pulled her into another soft, passionate kiss, this time gripping her waist again, and pulling her up, and into the air, spinning her around, as she squealed into the kiss. Few minutes later, after which they broke apart reluctantly for air, he panted, and told him, “Z? Girl can you Ride?” she looked at him incredulously, then he turned her around again, and pointed at two bikes, </span>
  <span>Confederate FA-13 Combat Bomber, black, and looking absolutely dope. “Haha you bet” she said, snatching the keys from him, and the two drove off into the Beautiful Havana Evening together.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (Ooh-ooh)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Take me back, back, back like</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (Yeah, babe)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Take me back, back, back like</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (Yeah, yeah)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Take me back, back, back like</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (Yeah, babe)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Take me back, back, back</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Take me back to my Havana...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Havana, ooh na-na</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (Oh, yeah)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (Ayy, ayy)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Oh, but my heart is in Havana</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>My heart is in Havana (Ayy)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Havana, ooh na-na</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Havana, ooh na-na (Ayy, ayy)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (Oh, ayy, ayy)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (Oh no)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Oh, but my heart is in Havana (Ayy)</b>
  <b><br/></b>


  <b>My heart is in Havana (Ayy)</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Havana, ooh na-na</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>